His Little One
by SpiritLove321
Summary: Chihiro has waited nine years for this and now he just shows up? But she cant help but love him... she just can't. This is a fluffy story but there will be some action and love problems later. P.S. I'm not good at titles so you have to read it to know if you would like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfiction and I'm working on getting a word processor so if there is something wrong right now PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I would love to fix anything you find in that I have messed up such as grammar and spelling... FYI I am horrible at spelling BUT I have bought a word processor it just has to come and I'm tired of waiting to write. So here it is... I hope you like it... Yup.**

* * *

Chihiro started to run harder, the memories were finally starting to become clear again. She couldn't say why but when she ran she could remember more about the Spirit World. The feelings it gave her would become so strong she could hear the squeals of joy from a Yunna who had just been given a tip, smell the stink spirit that in fact wasn't a stink spirit at all, and taste the medicine the spirit had given her. Most of all she could finally remember everything about Haku the person she longed to see again.

She could remember his chin length hair his wonderful voice that always had authority around everyone but her. She remembered the amazing feeling of riding him in his dragon form the wind making her eyes burn he was flying so fast. She remembered those smooth ivory horns, his black hair with beautiful green highlights when the sun hit his hair just right, and what she loved most, his emerald eyes. They defiantly weren't like any other green eyes she had seen. No, they were gorgeous they almost glowed. They were something she would dream about every night. But it didn't matter he wasn't coming.

It has been nine long years since the dragon boy had told her to not look back. Then again, back when she was ten if he had told her to stand on her head she probably would have done it, actually if he asked her to now she would probably give it her all. Haku still hasn't come and all though she wanted to be mad at him she couldn't... I mean what if he was dead. No, she wouldn't think like that, he couldn't be.

Chihiro was now struggling for breath,her thought was burning in protest and she was slowing to a stop when she tripped. She caught herself with her hands on the way down.

"Crap," Chihiro said, as she let out an exasperated sigh and slowly stood up. She had always been clutsy, she usually didn't get hurt to bad. Chihiro let out a little giggle as she remembered when she had broken that step at the bath house on her way to Kumanji. She could remember how she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest when she had reached the bottom to find a frog spirit sticking his lumpy head out the window to smoke.

Chihiro shook her head trying to free herself of her clouding thoughts. She needed to get home her parents would worry, even if she was in college now. In fact now that she thought about it they worried about everything. They would even worry if she would make it to her school the next town over okay. Although no matter what she loved them, even if she _did_ feel out-of-place here.

Now taking a shortcut back to her car. The sun was setting, it was casting a beautiful orange glow on the buildings around her.

When she arrived at home her parents were setting in the living room watching a _terebi dorama _their favorite kind of TV. Even her father got really into it. She smiled to herself as she saw her father, his eyes glued to the television and his arm wrapped around Yuko. Akio her father was a tall man and he had a bit of a gut, while her mother was a rather short and thin woman. When they heard her come in they let out a muffled hello and leaned into the TV.

Chihiro turned down the hallway that led to the steps and trudged up to her room. She turned the handle to her door and flung it open. She looked around her beige room and then down at her plush twin bead agents the far wall. A grunt escaped her lips as she flopped down on it. She tilted her head to look out the window, it was dark and eerie outside, but she loved it she always thought about how the Spirit World was starting to wake up.

As she was daydreaming about Haku coming and saving her she heard a some body clear their thought. that's funny she hadn't heard anybody come in... That's when she saw him.

It was Haku standing there across the room, looking like a god. At first she thought she had fallen asleep and was dreaming, but then it hit her, he was really here. Chihiro leapt out of her bed. She let out a squeak like a little girl she was so happy. She tentatively walked to him and up into those eyes she longed for, for almost ten years. Now that she could see him she noticed he was much taller a bit more that a head taller than she was, his jaw was more angular, but his hair was exactly the same. And just as he smiled at her she slapped him across the face. A flash of hurt flickered across his face but it was quickly hidden. Then Chihiro allowed herself to do something she could only dream about, she pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed him. It was soft at first but then his arm snaked around hers and pulled her close. She let her hands travel up his body only to tangle in his silky hair.

Finally Haku pulled away and looked down and the one he had come to see. Confusion was written all over her petite face. So he bent down and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. 'This is defiantly the way I wanted to meet her' Kohaku thought sarcastically.

"Come back with me," He finally said. " I wanted to work up to this but, uh..." He struggled to summon the words out of his perfect mouth " I guess we kind of already umm..."

"Yes," Chihiro said, she had waited for this moment, what seemed like, her whole life.

Kohaku let out a little sigh of relief and with that took her hand and helped her out the window. He looked down at his little human. She still had rosy cheeks and almost to slender figure. He had reluctantly watched her grow up and now she was his. Obviously she trusted him or she wouldn't have come. But when she hit him it had planted a little seed of doubt. Oh well, he would still love her and protect her, he was pretty sure he would die for her. She was so... perfect.

* * *

**AWWYEAA Ok this is my baby guys I know it isn't the best in the world but give me a break. I'm just having some serious trouble getting started and as you can probably tell I'm not the best speller and punctuator.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAAA Chapter Two? Already I couldn't put it up yesterday because I had to visit my Grandma so if you want to follow me I think I'm going to shoot for twice a week or more depending on the homework load Lol. Ohh school... well here it is hope you like!**

* * *

Chihiro looked up at Haku. What had come over her? Why did she act like this around him? Normally she wouldn't so much as wink at a boy, not that she thought much of anyone but Haku, let alone walk straight up to him and procede to hit and kiss him! She mentally kicked her self and looked and looked away from him blushing profusely. WHAT WAS HAPPENING! Everytime she thought about the tall man with jade colored eyes her stomache did flips and her heart threatend to go into overtime. And to make matters worse he looked down at her like he could hear her heart or something!

As a new wave of embarassment passed over Chihiro they neared the tunnel to the Spirit World. It looked almost the same the chipping red plaster, the creepy two sided frog-like statue, and the slight wind that seemed to be beconing them in. But the vegitation there was way more over grown then she had rememberd and it all looked slightly aged. She remembered Rin, Kumanji, Zeniba, Boh, and Yubaba. The memories came flooding back and she sighed in content, she had missed every body so badly and now she would get to see them all the time. They would alwase be there and she would never miss this place, that is if she could stay that long. To be honest she wouldn't go back if they made her.

"Chihiro," Haku said softly.

"Hmm," she mumbled back.

"I need to tell you somthing, about the Spirit World. Uh, well you will only be able to come back here when there is a solctice and even then it will take an enormous amount of power to bring you here."

"That's fine," Chihiro blurted out. Her eye's widend and she clamped her hand over her mouth shocked at how she could decide, just like that. Haku gently to the had that covered her mouth and began to rub loving circles in it, she felt heat work it's way up her neck and all over her face. He let out a small chuckle because of this, it was a wonderful noise deep and smooth, nothing like her dorky laugh that normally cosisted of her choaking on air when she was done.

Still hand in hand Haku and Chihiro manuvered around the statue and stoped just at the mouth of the tunnel. The wind seemed to be picking up and now begging them to come in. Chihiro looked up at Haku and his stern features had softend. His emerald eyes seemed to glow with excitement. She then looked ahead of her and took the deepest breath possible, and Haku gave her hand a reasuring squeeze. This wasn't happening, but she definatly wasn't dreaming...

Then it hit her," My parents" Chihiro mumbled.

"What?" asked Haku.

"My parents I can't just leave them," Chihiro tryed to blink away the burning feeling in her eyes and still look happy, but her smile looked more like a grimace. She could see the hurt in Haku's eyes but he quickly recovered, _' I bet Kohaku doesn't show his feelings to anyone, the silly dragon'._

"Of corse, we don't have to go just yet, you can explain to them were your going," Haku said as he looked at her with his flawless face. Would she ever be able to get over him? 'Stop it, Chihiro, you were just about to leave your parents behind without any expanation imagine what that would have done to them?' she mentaly yelled at herself. But all the same she looked up at him and smiled, and did the best to embrace the feeling in the pit of her stomache that she was sure she would never get used to.

This time Haku transported them back with magic. Chihiro told him they could just wasl back, but he was to stubbern and did it anyways. When they appeard in her bedroom she began to fall but just as she was about to hit the ground she felt warm strong arms around her. Haku had caught her, but how? Oh well there was time for that later right now she needed to tell her parents where she was going. Well, she couldn't just go tell them they would have her in psicatric care before she could yell out Kohaku's name and she didn't want to write a letter she wanted them to see the sincerity on her face. She decided to make a video on the family camera she wanted to take her own so she could give them pictures when she came to visit. It hadn't occered to her before but she would have to pack some things to take with her. She tip-toed downstairs to get it and let a tear slide down her face she would defanatly miss her parents, I mean they were her parents! She grabbed the camera in her dad's office and ran up stairs trying not to make a sound but horribly failing. When she walked in her room Haku was sitting on her bed looking like the god he was. He gave her a reasuring grin and stood up.

" Here hold this," Chihiro wispered hoping he could hear here, while handing him the camera. Kohaku looked at in confussion twisting up his features. Chihiro let out a little giggle and told him how to hold and use it, she hadn't even thought about how he wouldn't know about these kind of things.

"You humans never ceace to amaze me," Haku said to her in a hushed voice as he brought the up to his view so he could film Chihiro.

As Chihiro looked into the red light to tell her it was recording she felt a wave of sorrow overcame her. She tried to talk but the words wouln't come out, she had a lump in her throught that felt like it was the size of a baseball. So Chihiro tried to calm hersef, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them she cleard her throught and looked at Haku, thats when she began to speek.

"Hi Mom and Dad, uh, there's no good whay to say this so," a nervous giggle sliped acwardly from her lips," I'm going... away and I won't be able to come back for a while. I would tell you where I'm going but I don't think you would believe me if I did, but maybe when I come to visit and your willing to listen, and I know you will be, then I'll tell you. But for now just don't worry I'll be fine I'm not being kidnapped or anything so you don't have to show, like, the police or anything. I love you both, and where I'm going I can truly be happy. Please don't worry this is my decion that I am old enough to make."

And with that she walked up to Haku and helped him shut off the camera. Once she did that she got a sticky note and pen out of her light colored wooden desk and in perfect kanji wrote 'Watch the video it explains everything'. When she finished that she looked up and Kohaku and wispered "I need to pack a few things."

"Take you time," he said with his voice that was smooth as silk, wonderfully low, and very suiting for him.

Chihiro walked to her closet and grabbed a small drawstring bag. She put her camera inside it with a twelve pack of batteries, she was sure she would need them. She went to her bathroom and turned on the light packed her toothbrush and toothpaste, then she grabbed her hairbrush, shampoo, and conditioner, followed by her said a silent prayer 'Please don't let him find these' she begged to whoever was listning.

Chihiro tip toed back into her room and looked at Haku "Ready," she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked a consernd look crossing his face that left as soon as it came.

Chihiro gave a moment of thought so she wouldn't sound to eager then said,"Yes."

With that they were off... again. Haku pulled her into his muscular arms and Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut. This time with Haku holding her she only noticed they had teleported when Haku let go of her, which made Chihiro frown. Kohaku noticed and let out a little chuckle and interlocked his fingers with hers. This time wasn't as embarassing as the last for her though.

Haku led Chihiro into the tunnel, the wind lightly blowing at their feet, and past the large room that resembled a train staition and out to the river. Chihiro's eyes widend ,"How are we getting across?", asked Chirhio.

Kohaku simlpy held up a pair of tickets and said, "I thought you would enjoy a boat ride."

* * *

**Sorry I had to end it here lol I'm going to work on another this week but I dont know where to go with it. Also I have to study up on the way my charectors act, that means watching spirited away over and over and over haha. Please review I truly love when you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so sorry it took a while to upload but I have this thing called school and with that come's this crap load of home work and essay's. But if there is any cancelation to it this is all I realy wan't to do...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Spirited Away or any charecters in it... even if I wish I did.**

* * *

Haku had also asked her if she would like to fly, but Chihiro had taken up a fear of heights so she would have to work up to that. They took their time getting to the boat and soon were on their way.

The boat ride over to the other side of Spirit World was... interesting to say at the least. Haku found a room where thy could be alone, and that sounded really nice, but it was _only_ nice because it was Haku she was going to be alone with. They tried talking to each other, _truely_ , but it ended with them kissing. It wasn't that Chihiro was easy, no any other boy she would still be talking about how nice the weather was or what shows they liked to watch. With Haku it was different it was like she had her own slug in her, like the one Yubaba put in Haku, but this one made her do things with Haku that would take _years _for her to even think of doing with somebody else. Chihiro began to feel light headed and decided they should stop, when she looked at Haku he was smiling, so she found her own lips slipping into a goofy grin. Then, out of no where, Chihiro began to laugh, nothing like when Haku laughed, it sounded like a dying animal. Kohaku got a confused look on his face, " What? Did I do somthing wrong?"

"No!" Chihiro tryed to talk between her fits of giggles," I... just... would never... do... this... I-I don't know what is wrong with me!"

"Oh," he said, looking disapointed as he shifted away from Chihiro.

"No," she counterd him scooting closer and taking his hand, rubbing soothing circles in it with her thumb just as he had done to her earlier in the night. "Haku I didn't mean it that way I just ment that, well, I've never felt like this before a-and I did't think I would act this way. I just never have even thought about doing things like this before." Well, exept with Haku but she wasnt going to say that. Chihiro gave a reasuring smile but she was sure it looked like a grimace.

"Oh, well I really haven't either," and sadly it was the truth, he wasn't that old for a spirit anywase the thought just never occered to him before Chihiro Orgino.

"Really?" she replied.

"Well yea... Why?" Haku answered.

"I-I just would have thought y-you have dated sombody by now," she had taken up sudden intrest in her shoes, and refused to meet Kohaku's gaze. Just then somebody came into their compartment to notify them that they were docked. Chihiro let out a sigh of relief for the subject had been changed, this was all moving was to fast for a girl who had never done this before. Haku took her hand and they went outside. Chihiro watched her feet carefully as she got off the boat, there was no way she was tripping around Haku any more, after whay happened on that boat ride it would be way to embarassing and she was already dorky enough as it was. But when Chihiro looked up she let a little gasp escape her lips, it was more beautiful that she remembered even when she was running, and the way the light made Haku look. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, there was no way that he liked her, but didn't that boat ride just prove her wrong, didn't it?

Haku could feel Chihiro picking up her pace as she got more excited to see her friends. As he looked at her he wondered why she didn't want to fly earlier, he thought she loved it when she was last with him, maybe she just didn't feel like it.

Chihiro and Kohaku came around the corner to the bath house. Now Chihiro was almost running to the bath house and Haku did nothing to try and stop her. She recived glares form guests, and they would occasionaly pinch their noise in descust when she walked by. Haku didn't even try to look professional walking by all the powerful spirits, him a river god didn't care, and why they thought she smelled so bad was mystifying to him... he thought she smelled wonderful.

When they were inside the bath house Haku sent a frog to tell Rin to meet Kumanji in the boiler room, he wanted it to be surprise. But they would have to be quick if they didn't want to cross path's with Rin. So Kohaku scooped Chihiro up and began to run at top speed down the stairs because the lift would be _way_ to slow. But Chihiro didn't like this too much so she tucked her face into Haku's chest, was this his idea of showing off? Because she _wasn't _enjoying it. But what she was enjoying was the scent of Haku it was a musky scent that smelled like rain and a smell that reminded her of a sweet smelling mud mask her mother used to make her wear when she was in high school, but it was making her more lightheaded then him running and like fifty-thousand miles per hour...

She hadn't even noticed they had stopped until Haku sweetly wispered in her ear that they had made it. With her face feeling like it was on fire Chihiro planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Kumanji was franticly doing his work, he had eight orders. But Chihiro didn't care she thought the demanding spirits could wait...

"When you get a second I want to talk to you!" she tried to yell above the roaring boiler.

"Hmmm," Kumanji asked confused,"Human? Kohaku did you bring the frogs a snack?"

Chihiro's mouth dropped open.' Snack? They want to eat me?'. She jumped a little when she heard a low growl come from behind her, it was Kohaku, he had wrapped his arms around her waist protectivly. She became embarassed by this and sqirmed her way out of his arms, it was hard... but not impossible.

"Haku," Kumanji's mustach twitched as he spoke," Why are you protecting a human?"

Chihiro let out a goofy laugh and said,"I can't believe you dont remember you own granddaughter!"

Realazation hit Kumanji's face "Chihiro! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, what you must think of me now..."

"Give me a hug and I might for give you ," before she could let out another giggle she was being encased by six spider-like arms. She could feel the pressure in her head building as she found it harder and harder to breath, thank goodness Haku saved her from his vise grip. Chihiro decided she would just tell Rin straight out, it wasn't worth it to watch her squirm, she would rather not have every bone in her body boken. Of course just then Rin had to walk in the door...

"It's me Chihiro!", she yelled, as she grabbed Haku's arm and tryed to use him as a sheild. She could feel the laughter flow though Kohaku as he stepped out of Rin's way. Chihiro's face scrunched up as she anticipated the blow, but all she felt was gentle arms wrapping around her, it was Rin hugging her so gently but somehow firmly at the same time. So Chihiro lifited her arms up and wrapped them around Rin in reply, she had no idea how many times she tried to pull away, but Rin would just squeeze her tighter. Haku finaly stepped in to save her again,"Rin," he said," Let her go she can't stand there for two weeks straight like you can."

"Oh," Rin said as she let out a little giggle, Chihiro found one slipping though her lips as well. As she looked up at Haku she felt her heart race increase at a death defying speed,'This can't be healthy', she thought.

Haku walked up to her and pulled her into a strong warm embrace, she wished she could stand like this for two weeks straight. "We have to leave before Yubaba figures out were here, if she hasn't already," Haku said,"We'll go to Zeniba's and come back later but if she finds you she might try to turn you into a pig," he said while leaning into kiss her. Chihiro had completly forgotten there were other people in the room so when she kissed him it was full of passion, she deffanatly wasn't expecting Haku to pull away so soon. Her brow furrowed in dissapiontment, why couldn't she just be happy with a peck on the lips...

* * *

**Hope you liked it its kinda late but I have had a lot of work to do so... ya. REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR HATED IT BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HATE MY LIFE! sorry this is late but... The Story I was writing didn't save! this (pardon my language) shit i call a computer DIDNT SAVE MY DOCUMENT AND IM NOT USING PUNCUATION! THATS HOW POed I AMMM! So *cough cough* I'm going to attempt to re type this and remember every damn feeling and word i can! TO ZENIBAS WE FREAKING GOOO!**

* * *

"No!" Chihiro half way screamed at Haku as he tried to convince her flying wasn't that bad. He had been at this for ten minuets now. He couldn't understand why Chihiro was so scared of heights but when they stepped out of the boiler room she practically thew herself agenst the wall to get away from the ledge, now Haku was using the most seductive and velvety voice to try to convince Chihiro it was fine.

"Do you think I would let you do anything that I thought was dangerous to you?" he tried again.

"Yes," Chihiro said while taking a sudden interest in a piece of concrete that had chipped off the building.

"May I please have an example?" he asked while stoking her hair. This caused Chihiro's mind to go blank, how could she answer with him touching her like that."Chihiro?"he said to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Well you know how clumsy I am and with my luck I would lose my grip and fall off you."

"Then I would use my magic to save you"

"What if it didn't work?"

Kohaku leaned so close to Chihiro that his nose was a millimeter from hers. His breath was warm and luscious agenst her skin, and he smelled musky but with a hint of sweetness at the same time, it made her head spin. She felt herself getting dizzier by the second. But what Chihiro didn't know is that Haku had no intention of kissing her, at least she didn't know untill his long fingers dug into her sides. Chihiro couldn't help but let out the most disgusting sound she had ever heard it sounded like a broken car and a dying whale and it really didn't help that she was gasping for air and trying to get away from Haku at the same time. Haku how ever had no intention of letting her get away so gently as he could, while still tickling Chihiro, laid her down and pinned her to the ground by straddling her and keeping her there with his weight.

"Stop it!" Chihiro cried.

"Not untill you agree to fly with me."

Chihiro thought if she could just outlast him then they could take the train, as long as he didn't tickle her feet. That was the worst she was already weird about her feet she didn't know why but she would do corky things like hide her toes when she got scared. Like Haku had read her mind he started working his way to her feet.

"Fine! You win!" Chihiro cried, there was no way in hell she was going to have her feet tickled. But all the same this seemed to satisfy Kohaku for he was off of her and grinning like and idiot before she knew it. But then he changed into his dragon form it wasn't scary or strange just one second he was human Haku the next he was dragon Haku.

Taking a deep breath she willed herself to crawl on his neck and grab his long ivory horns. "Well go already," she said bitterly when she was ready. And with that they were off. But it was too much for Chihiro to handle, so she nuzzled into Kohaku's mane receiving a growl from the mighty dragon when she did.

It seemed like hours had passed when Kohaku finaly landed. Chihiro all to happy to see ground stumbled off his back and would have face planted had Kohaku not caught her. That is when a yellow light shown across Zeniba's lawn. And Zeniba was standing in the door way with a tray of hot tea floating next to her. When she saw Chihiro her eyes seemed to dance with happiness.

"Granny!" Chihiro cried as she ran up to give Zeniba a hug, after she did they waked inside while Zeniba told Chihiro how mature she had gotten. Haku couldn't help but smile at this because she was acting like she was ten again, letting out a little chuckle he continued to the door and slipped inside shutting it behind him. Zeniba and Chihiro were already sitting at the wooden dinning table talking so he sunk in a chair next to Chihiro, never taking his eyes off her for a second.

"How long will you be staying?" asked Zeniba. Chihiro not knowing the answer turned to Kohaku, who only noticed that she had caught him staring at her. His cheeks taking on a slight shade of red would have been much brighter if he hadn't used magic to hide it.

"Umm, what?" he tried to gather his thoughts. Zeniba repeated her question and Haku gave his answer,"Two nights."

Chihiro's face fell,"Only two?"

Haku gave her a smile and said,"I thought we could visit my river." Chihiro's face broke into a smile, he knew she would like the idea.

"Well," said Zeniba,"Since you staying such a short time I won't bother adding an extra bedroom so you two will just have to share," she said with a knowing smile. Chihiro felt her face flame up for what must have been the thirtieth time tonight. Chihiro noticed how tired she was and started to yawn. Of corse Zeniba wasted no time and gave Chihiro one of her night gowns, that was much to big on her, and showed her and Haku to their room.

It was just how Chihiro would have imagined, wood floors and walls with two twin sized beds on opposite sides of the room from each other, both covered in hand stitched quilts one of them had little dragons that looked like Haku on it, while the other seemed to be covered with a flower Chihiro had never seen. Kohaku picked the door closest to the door just incase something happened, which was fine with Chihiro because that gave her the bed with the little Haku's on it, she couldn't help but let a little smile pull at the corners of her lips. She told Haku goodnight and slipped under the covers, closing her eyes and soon finding sleep.

_"Haku!" she kept yelling at him but he wouldn't answer, his back was turned from her, why couldn't he hear her. There were shadow spirits everywhere there lifeless eyes bored into her. She didn't under stand, she ran towards Haku trying to catch up with him but she just couldn't do it. There was sweat pouring down her face along with tears as she tried to run from the shadow spirits and catch up with Kohaku at the same time._

_ "Ningihayami Kohako Nushi!" tryed to grab his arm now that she was finial close enough but before she turned him around she noticed he was cold, so cold. His normally muscular, warm, and comforting arms were cold and stiff. Taking a deep breath to steal herself she walked around to look at him, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion his eyes were open but they were cloudy like he had been like this for a while. Chihiro couldn't breath, she let out a strangled cry as she tried to shake him awake, why was he dead. WHY WAS HE DEAD!_

Sitting up straight in her bed she looked around breathing hard, here hair was matted down with sweat and tears were streaming down her face and there was a choking sound deep in her thought as she once again struggled for air, just like in her dream. When she saw Haku's form across the room he had his back to her while laying down. She flew out of the bed, the ice-cold floor not even bothering her, and jumped onto Kohaku trying to shake him awake, her tears falling on his hakama and face. He finally woke up mumbling to himself his hair dissolved, something that on another occasion would have made Chihiro laugh. Now she was kissing him, his cheeks, nose, his forehead that was covered in his forest green silken hair.

"Chihiro? What are you doing?" he said while he tryed to calm her down whiping the tears from her face,"What's wrong?"

Chihiro tryed her best to speak though her histaric sobs the idea of him being dead hit her again."Y-you were... d-dd..." she couldn't say it, a new wave of sobs hit here and now she had the hiccups, why Haku decided he like her was beyond Chihiro excpecialy when she looked like she did.

'_Can I talk to you like this you just have to think what you want to say and I can hear it,' _he said to her while touching her forehead just like he did almost nine years ago.

Shaking her head she told him about her dream though this new way of communication, while she laied her head down on Kohaku's strong chest trying to slow the tears that were flowing from her eyes. When she was done here hiccups were the only thing that was still persistent when she was done,well that and Haku hadn't sending soothing stokes up and down her back . Beneath her she felt Haku shaking and realized that he was laughing at her.

"Little one I can't die even if I had wanted to I couldn't."

"Really?" she asked wide-eyed," How old are you?"

Kohaku got a black expression on his face,"Old."

"Tell me," she asked running her fingers though his messy hair, that had to look as bad as her's did.

"No," he said with a shocking sternness in his voice that only fueled Chihiro more.

"Why not? You come to the human world to get me and I follow you no questions asked, well here's a question how old are you? It won't affect me. Are you a million years old? Because I really don't care I just want to know. I already kind of assumed you were old enough to be my grandpa's grandpa."

"55,221," he said looking ashamed.

"Well," Chihiro said,"You don't look a day over eighty." For saying this she was rewarded with a chuckle as she snuggled closer into Haku as he pulled the sheets up over them.

"Sleep now little one, dream of happy things," Haku said as he stokes her still damp hair. A frown crossed his face even though he had to live forever she couldn't. But now was not a time to worry for in one more day they would be going to his river which was another thing to worry about.

* * *

**Freaking crazy I finally finished it after it deleted! AHHHHH! But this is the longest one yet so I hoped you liked it. Review and stuff! I liked writing this one even though I had to REwrite it.**


End file.
